


A Hole Inside of Me

by DarkSideEmissary



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideEmissary/pseuds/DarkSideEmissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that Amber Sweet has is the product of a world built on top of the dead, a world of sanctioned murder that strives for perfection.</p><p>Who is Amber Sweet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hole Inside of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:
> 
> Any, any, When this is over, I'll need a surgery  
> Cause you were a tumor  
> You'll leave a hole inside of me

Everything that Amber Sweet has is the product of a world built on top of the dead, a world of sanctioned murder that strives for perfection. They are all vultures and her father is the king. She should want for nothing, shouldn't she?

Yet, she wants. Oh how she _wants._

She wants to be better, the best. She wants to feel alive. She wants to feel nothing at all.

Surgery is everything. She changes and changes and changes. She thinks, _This is it,_ and, _I've found what I want to be,_ but it's never the truth. Who is Amber Sweet? Everyone knows. _(nothing at all)_

Graverobber helps. Graverobber has what she needs. Zydrate Support Network, what a joke. He is inside her and then zydrate is inside her and she feels nothing at all when the scalpel cuts. 

She needs him. She hates him. She wants him.  
_(She doesn't hate herself most of all. She doesn't....)_


End file.
